Sealed With a Kiss
by suzanami
Summary: [au, FuuFerio] Fuu, 18, is introduced to a young man named Ferio by her roommate, Umi. They fall in love, but when Ferio has to go away, someone else comes into Fuu's life...
1. Default Chapter

Sealed With a Kiss   
  
  
~Author's notes~   
Hello, hello... suzanami again! ^_^ This is kinda one of those "alternate universe" fics. Fuu-chan is eighteen, and of course Hikaru and Umi are the same age, yadda, yadda, yadda...   
  
Fuu, Ferio and co. are © the very cool CLAMP. ^.-o The fic is © the very cool (hah, just kidding... ^^; ) me, suzanami-baka! Nyarp! Sankyuu Peach for all your help with this! ^.- ::blows kiss::   
  
Dedicated to FuuMegami and Peach Goddess, with luv...   
  
____________________________________  
  
  
Hououji Fuu shivered, wrapping her jacket tighter around her shoulders against the icy wind. Her hair blew into her face and she sighed heavily. 'I just brushed it out, too,' she thought with a frown, pushing herself forward. She was almost home...   
  
She finally reached her apartment building and eagerly hurried up to her apartment, shaking her head back and forth to get the now-melting snow off. She just wanted to take a nice, long bath.   
  
"I'm home!" she called as she unlocked and opened the door. There was no answer. "I wonder where Umi is?" she murmured. "She probably has a date... Ugh, in *this* weather?..." She shrugged and slid her coat off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She was too tired to hang it up right now.   
  
She ran a hot bath and stripped off her cold clothes, slipping into the steaming water. She sighed contentedly, smiling to herself. 'I guess I have the apartment to myself tonight,' she thought. 'For once, Umi-san doesn't have her friends or guys over...'   
  
A frown came to Fuu's face. She was a little jealous. Umi had always been so social, unlike herself. Fuu had always been shy and reserved and not very social. Men weren't interested in her and she figured that they never would be. 'I wish I was as pretty as Umi-san,' she thought, sighing, this time in frustration. She couldn't help being a bit of a romantic. She wanted to have a good career and... a husband... But she had dismissed that dream in highschool.   
  
Fuu glanced at her hand and noticed that it was beginning to wrinkle. "Maybe I've been in the bath long enough," she muttered, smiling to herself. She got out of the tub, drying herself and wrapping a short, green terry-cloth robe around her slender body. She brushed out her hair so it was straight. 'Well, until it dries, that is,' she thought with pursed lips. Her short, golden hair was naturally a little curly and she could never get it to go straight.   
  
She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, the soft carpet nuzzling her bare feet as she walked over to the glass door of the balcony. It had gotten windier outside and the cold night wind tore through the branches of the tree hovering over the balcony so fiercely she thought they might snap off.   
  
She hugged her arms to herself, leaning against the wall. She watched the night for a few minutes more before turning around and heading to her bedroom. There was nothing else to do tonight except sleep.   
  
____________________________________  
  
  
Fuu was awoken the next morning by a shrill scream. She jolted awake and sat up quickly. "Umi-san?!" She leapt out of bed and tore into the kitchen where she saw Umi waving her arms at the toaster where her Pop-tarts were flambeé-ing nicely.   
  
Fuu sighed. Another morning, another Pop-tart fire. Fuu grabbed the box of baking soda -- she knew exactly where it was by now -- and poured it onto the toaster then pulled the plug. She turned to her roommate, glaring.   
  
Umi sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Er... 'Morning, roomie!"   
  
Fuu sighed again and checked for burns on anything. "You're lucky you didn't get the cabinets this time," she scolded, frowning. It was then that she noticed another person in the room.   
  
He was a little taller than Umi, with wild green hair pulled into a short ponytail, a slightly tanned complexion, scars across his nose and cheek, and the most beautiful eyes Fuu had ever seen. They were deep, gold, and curious as they wandered up and down her bare legs.  
  
Fuu felt her face flush. She was wearing only a large T-shirt that barely covered her underpants for pajamas. "Eh..."   
  
Umi noticed Fuu's discomfort. "Oh, Fuu. This is Ferio. Ferio, this is my roommate, Hououji Fuu."   
  
"It's a pleasure," Ferio murmured, his eyes fixed on hers.  
  
Fuu felt her heart melt as she gazed into those golden depths, then she remembered her manners. "Oh, uh..." She managed a nervous smile. "The pleasure's all mine," she smiled, feeling her hear skip a beat.   
  
"Ferio's an old school friend of mine," Umi added, tossing the charred Pop-tarts into the sink.   
  
"Umi-*san*..." Fuu protested. "Not in the *sink*..."   
  
"Oops, sorry..." Umi grinned sheepishly, her azure eyes sparkling with a teasing look in them. "I forgot... You gonna put something more on?" she added, gesturing with the knife she was holding to Fuu's long, bare legs.   
  
Fuu felt the heat rise to her cheeks again as she peered at Ferio. "Oh... Yes." She turned to Ferio. "Excuse me."   
  
He nodded, smiling. "Hurry back."   
  
Fuu hurried into her room, trying to calm the red on her cheeks. She heard Umi laugh, then say in a playfully scolding voice, "Now stop, you flirt! Fuu's a little shy" and the sound of Ferio's laughter. His laughter made her stomach flutter, and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Out in the kitchen, Ferio leaned against the counter, watching his best friend making cereal. "At least you can't mess *that* up," he smirked.   
  
Umi pointed her spoon at him. "I don't need any of your smart-ass remarks, mister," she frowned.   
  
Ferio laughed and shook his head. "So," he said, lowering his voice. "Tell me about her."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"About Fuu."   
  
Umi blinked at him. "I thought you were just flirting."   
  
He smiled coyly. "She's really cute. Does she have a boyfriend?" Umi shook her head. "What?" Ferio blinked. "A girl *that* cute doesn't have a guy?"   
  
"She's shy, I told you," Umi murmured. She grinned at him. "Besides, you've never had a girlfriend before, Mr Nineteen-and-very-single. You're pretty good-looking yourself."   
  
"Well..." Ferio drummed his fingers on the countertop. "I've been on dates, yeah... But I could never really get interested in anyone." He shrugged. "I mean, I'm not too popular with the ladies."   
  
Umi giggled. "You're too much."   
  
"What?"   
  
She put her hands on her hips, smiling devilishly at him. "You're so thick-headed, you know that?" He just blinked at her. She shook her head. "Ferio, Ferio, Ferio... You don't notice every other girl checking you out?"   
  
He shook his head and Umi sighed, exhasperated.   
  
Just then, Fuu came back in the room. Ferio turned quickly to see her. She was wearing short cutoff shorts and a baggy gray sweatshirt. She tapped one stockinged foot, glaring at Umi. "Umi-san..." Her voice was like angels singing... "I told you not to leave that piece of charcoal in my sink!" And she was so cute when she was scolding Umi!   
  
Umi rolled her eyes, picking it out by the corner and tossing it into the trash. "Better, *Mom?*"   
  
Fuu giggled. "Much."   
  
Ferio cleared his throat and the girls turned to him. "Umi and I were going to go to the park today. It's warmed up since yesterday..." He smiled at Fuu. "You wanna come with us?"   
  
Fuu smiled at him. 'Does he like me?' she thought, blushing a little. 'He's so handsome...' She blinked slowly. "That would be lovely. Let me put on some jeans and get my shoes."   
  
____________________________________  
  
  
"I can't believe it was so cold last night," Fuu commented, stuffing her hands in her pockets and looking around the park. The snow hadn't stuck last night, but it was still chilly enough that they could see their breath. She took a deep breath. "It smells so sweet out here..."  
  
'Not as sweet as you do, I'm sure...' Ferio thought, looking at her longingly as she walked next to him, Umi on his other side. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold air and her green eyes bright. Ferio had never seen such pretty eyes in all his nineteen years, and they just sucked away his soul... Into their infinite depths... He'd never been so entranced by a girl before; there was something special about Hououji Fuu. Very special...   
  
Umi noticed how he was looking at her friend, and she decided to see if Fuu would pick up as much interest in him as he had in her. "Ne, Fuu..." Fuu turned to her, her curls bouncing. "I just remembered that I had to work today. Do you mind hanging out with Ferio for a couple hours? I'll be back at one. You guys can meet me at the apartment."   
  
"I..." Fuu hesitated. She wanted to get to know Ferio better, but she was afraid it would be a little awkward without Umi there. But she was almost sure that he was interested in her, and she wasn't going to miss this oppertunity. "It is all right with me if Ferio-san doesn't mind."  
  
"No objections here," Ferio mumbled, sending a thankful glance to Umi, who winked and ran off with a wave.   
  
The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes, neither sure what to say. Finally, Ferio spoke up. "You know, you don't have to be so formal with me. In fact, I'd rather that you didn't."   
  
Fuu looked up at him. "Huh?"   
  
"When you refer to me as 'Ferio-san.' It makes me feel... I don't know..."   
  
She blushed. "I'm sorry... What do you *want* me to call you?" she murmured, looking down.   
  
His eyes softened and he reached over, tilting her chin up. "Just 'Ferio' is fine," he whispered, gazing into her eyes.   
  
Fuu felt the heat rising on her cheeks, but she didn't want to move. He was looking right into her eyes, right into her very soul. And his eyes... They were so deep, so gentle. Right then, she lost her heart to him. And she didn't really want it back...   
  
After a moment, they both flushed and looked away, blinking nervously. "I... I'm sorry..." Ferio mumbled, shuffling his feet. "I shouldn't have touched you."   
  
He looked up quickly as he felt her cool fingers brush along the back of his hand. "Don't apologize," she whispered, looking at him in such a way that could've made even Hitler himself melt.   
  
They stood in silence again, looking at each other. Ferio wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, but... he hardly even *knew* her. But... "I'd really like to get to know you, Fuu," he said softly.  
  
Fuu's eyes softened. "Really?..."   
  
He put his hand on the small of her back. She blinked, blushing at him. "Yeah, I'd *really* like to spend more time with you... You seem like you're such an intelligent person, so full of life and... love..." He bit his lip, cursing himself for saying that out loud. He suddenly noticed that her eyes were wet. "Fuu... Are you okay?"   
  
Her eyes widened and she wiped them hastily. "Y-yes... It's just the cold..." she stammered, trying to smile at him.   
  
Ferio sighed, smiling. "What do you want to do?"   
  
She thought a moment. "Unless you have something in mind, I wouldn't mind just sitting and talking." She nodded towards a bench along the sidewalk.   
  
Ferio grinned. "Great. Talking's always good."   
  
They sat on the bench for a little while, fidgeting, unsure of what to say. Finally Fuu spoke up. "How long have you known Umi-san?"   
  
Ferio leaned back on the back of the bench. "Since we were about ten. We've been best friends since we were twelve. I haven't seen her since we got out of highschool, and when I got a letter inviting me to come over and spend some time with her, I was pretty much thrilled." He turned to Fuu. "How long have you known Umi?"   
  
"Not quite a year," Fuu replied, trying to avoid eye contact, afraid it would cause her to stumble over her words and babble like an idiot. "She isn't home as much as I am since she's always going on dates or out with friends..."   
  
"Don't you go out on dates?" Ferio murmured, scooting closer just a tiny bit so she wouldn't notice.   
  
Fuu blushed. "Well, I... I'm not very social... And..." She turned her eyes away. "... Guys aren't that interested in me, anyways..."   
  
"Oh, bull," he replied, sounding a little annoyed.   
  
Fuu looked up, wide-eyed. "Huh?"   
  
"Fuu," he said softly. "How can you think that guys aren't interested in you? You're so pretty and cute and sweet... I've never been more interested in a girl than you..."   
  
Fuu felt her cheeks get redder yet. "Ferio..."   
  
"I... I really like you, Fuu," he murmured, scooting closer. This time, Fuu definately noticed. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was amazingly soft... "Fuu, I know I've only known you an hour or so, but... I really, *really* like you. I've never cared about anyone so much..."   
  
Fuu stared at him, her eyes growing wider. "Ferio..."   
  
He suddenly pulled away. "I'm sorry, Fuu... I... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was just thinking..."   
  
Her eyes narrowed sadly. "Then, you didn't mean what you just said?"   
He shook his head. "No, I meant every word. It's just..." He looked into her deep, emerald eyes. "It's just that I'm sorry for coming on too strong..."   
  
She leaned closer, laying her head on his shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise, but he slipped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close. "Ferio, you didn't come on too strong at all... I was just a little surprised that you were pouring your heart out to me like that." She looked up at him, smiling. "It makes me feel special, like you trust me."   
  
He smiled back, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to warm her. "You *are,*" he assured her. "You're very special."   
  
Fuu blushed as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "F-ferio..."   
  
"Would you... like to do something later tonight?" Ferio requested.   
  
"Like what?..."   
  
"Like... go out on a date," Ferio said, hugging her tighter to him gently. "Dinner? A movie? Come back here for another walk?" he suggested. 'Please, please say yes...' he thought.   
  
She leaned out of his arms, sighing. Ferio's eyes were so pleading... Even if she had wanted to, she could have never said no. She smiled sweetly. "Of course I would."   
  
The grin on Ferio's face stretched from ear to ear and Fuu felt her chest get tight as she looked at him, a fluttering in her heart. She'd never fallen for anyone like this... And she liked how it felt.   
  
____________________________________  
  
  
"I'm home!" Umi called, entering the apartment. She looked around. Fuu and Ferio were nowhere to be seen. She glanced at the couch and saw Fuu's jacket tossed on it. So they were home, but where...   
  
"Aw shit..." Umi cursed. "What if they..." She tore into the bedroom. She didn't want Ferio getting *that* into her friend. "You *guys*--" she began as she threw open Fuu's bedroom door. "Huh?" There was no one there. She checked every room in the apartment. There was no one else home.   
  
Umi frowned. "I guess they aren't home yet," she muttered, flipping her hair over her shoulder absentmindedly. "But then where *are* they? It's almost two..." She had actually *had* to work, but until the park, she was just going to skip a day.   
  
She heard the door opening and laughter and she hurried out to the entranceway. "There you two are!"   
  
"Oh, hello, Umi-san," Fuu smiled. "We didn't keep you waiting, did we? When you weren't here at a quarter after, we went out for a little while."   
  
"Didn't you get our note?" Ferio added.   
  
"Note?" Umi glanced at the counter. "Oh... Yeah..." She looked at her two friends. Fuu was hugging a plush fox to her chest, smiling up at Ferio, who had his hand on her arm. Umi grinned to herself. 'A match made in heaven,' she thought proudly. 'Umi, you are *too* good.' "Whatcha got there?" she asked aloud, motioning to the plush that Fuu was huggling.   
  
"Oh... this?" Fuu blushed and glanced at Ferio.   
  
We passed a shop and she saw it in the window," Ferio explained. "I saw how she was looking at it and I bought it for her." He shrugged.  
  
Fuu nodded at Umi, still blushing. Umi noticed that Fuu seemed to have a special affection for this particular plush toy. Because Ferio had bought it for her, no doubt. "So," Umi said. "What do we have planned tonight?" She grinned at Fuu and Ferio.   
  
Fuu's eyes widened and she looked at the floor, blushing slightly. "Well, Fuu and I were just gonna hang out around town..." Ferio said.   
"Unless you had something planned, Umi..."   
  
Umi smiled and shook her head. "Nahhh... I want you two to hang out together." She elbowed a blushing Fuu in the ribs. "Go out and have fun."   
  
____________________________________  
  
  
"It's chilly out," Fuu mumured, rubbing her arms to warm herself.   
"Maybe you should've worn a heavier jacket, ne?" Ferio said gently. He hesitated a moment, then slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer as they walked. Fuu's cheeks were pink, but he couldn't tell if she was blushing or if it was just from the cold.   
  
"Mm... Fuu?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I'm really enjoying spending time with you tonight," he said sincerely. He stopped walking and turned to her, smiling warmly.  
  
She smiled back at him. "I'm enjoying it as well. I don't think I've ever enjoyed myself this much," she replied softly. She let out a little sigh. "I'd like to see more of you," she whispered, tilting her chin down and peering up at him.   
  
Ferio couldn't stop the grin on his face. "Really?"   
  
She nodded. "You're so sweet. I've never met a boy like you before..." She gave him a sweet grin. "I'm glad that Umi-san introduced us."   
  
"You can't be as glad as I am," Ferio replied with a wink, getting a blush from Fuu. They were silent for a moment before Ferio said, "It's almost eleven. Do ya want me to walk you home?"   
  
Fuu smiled at him, linking her arm through his. "I'd love it."   
  
____________________________________  
  
  
~More author's notes~   
Well, that was cute. ^^ I'll try and get chapter 2 out ASAP, cuz I have way too much fun writing this stuff. ^_- And yeah, Hikaru is gonna be in the next chapter.  



	2. Chapter 2

Sealed With a Kiss - Chapter 2   
  
  
Here it is (so soon?), chapter 2! ^-^ And if you liked the last chapter, you'll love this one... *^.^* ::eyeballs Ferio:: As much as I love Fuu, I am going to steal him away from her one of these days...   
  
::cough cough:: Right-y-o. Fuu-chan, Ferio-ouji, and all other characters are © CLAMP. Not me! ;_; (I'll probably never get over that... ::sighhhh:: ) "SWAK" is © 2001 suzanami. Enjoy! ^.-   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"Soooo..." Umi probed the next morning as Fuu came into the living room. "How was your daaate?..." She poked Fuu in the ribs, grinning.   
  
Fuu blushed. "My date?" she echoed, swallowing. "Why do you care how my date went, Umi-san?..."   
  
Umi frowned and sat on the couch, pulling Fuu onto it next to her. "One: because you're my friend and I wanna know. Two: because *Ferio's* my friend and I wanna know. Three... Fuu, I just wanna know!" She grinned again.   
  
Fuu leaned back on the soft couch. "Well, we walked around town, mostly," she said softly, looking at the gray carpet. "Just talking and such. Then around ten, he walked me home."   
  
"Did he kiss you?" Umi asked wide-eyed.   
  
Fuu's face turned bright red. "N-no. Umi-san, we hardly *know* each other!"   
  
Umi's face twisted into a pout. "Darn. I was hoping the sparks would *really* fly between you two." She drummed her fingers on the back of the couch.   
  
Fuu looked at her friend. "Umi-san..." she asked, speaking slowly. "Did you only ask Ferio to visit to get the two of us together?"   
  
Umi blinked at her then shook her head. "No, I never dreamed that my best friend and my roomie'd hook up." She flipped her long sapphire hair over her shoulder. "But when I saw the looks he was giving you, I thought I'd... nurture the 'relationship,'" she added with a leer.   
  
Fuu sighed, but was secretly thankful to Umi. Ferio made her so happy; just to be with him was better than anything she could imagine. He made her feel like no one ever had. "Ne, Umi-san..."   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I am just curious..." Fuu murmured, looking again at the carpet and blushing slightly. "Has Ferio ever had any girlfriends?"   
  
Umi shook her head. "He's gone on dates a few times, but he was never much of a romantic." She looked up at Fuu. "I don't think he's ever kissed anyone, either." She saw Fuu's eyes light up descreetly and smiled gently. She rested her chin in her hand, looking at her friend. "From the look in his eyes... you might be his first kiss, Fuu."   
  
Fuu blushed and took a deep breath. "Why do you think that?"   
  
"Like I said," Umi replied. "The look in his eyes. It's something I've never seen in his eyes before, something I've only seen in my father's eyes when he looks at my mother."   
  
"Umi-san," Fuu said, taking another breath. "Your parents love each other very much. Ferio hasn't known me long enough to be in love... If he even would be," she quickly added. "So how can you--"   
  
"Ferio cares for you a lot," Umi interrupted. She sat up straight. "Trust me, I know Ferio. The look in his eyes when he looks at you is unmistakable. He knows what he wants..."   
  
"So what you're saying is that he's just lusting after me," Fuu snorted.   
  
Umi shook her head. "Fuu, he doesn't want your body, he wants your heart." She looked at Fuu tenderly, taking her friend's hand. "And he wants to give you his."   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
March flew by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was April and much warmer. Fuu could go out without a jacket, and most often she went out with Ferio. The two of them were getting closer every day, and Fuu found herself slowly falling in love with the handsome young man.   
  
One afternoon in mid-April when the two of them were sitting under a tree in the park, Ferio took one of her delicate hands in his own, running his fingers over her pale palm. "Ferio?" she whispered.   
  
"Fuu, I..." He paused, sighing. "I'm not sure how to say this."   
  
'Say what?' Fuu thought frantically, worried. "Ferio, what's the matter?" He looked up, staring into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, but she managed to repeat herself. "What's wrong, Ferio?"   
  
"Fuu, I..."   
  
'Is that all he can say?' she thought, frowning. "Ferio..."   
  
Ferio took a deep breath. He reached over with his other hand, stroking Fuu's cheek delicately. She blushed but did not move away. "Fuu, I think..." His eyes softened and his voice became soft. "Fuu, I think I'm in love with you..."   
  
Now Fuu inhaled sharply, her cheeks ablaze with a firey blush. "Ferio..." was all she could think to say.   
  
"I just had to tell you," he whispered. "I mean, I don't expect you to *love* me back, just..." He sighed again. "I just wanted you to know..."   
  
Fuu wasn't sure what to say. She tried to calm her blushing cheeks and think. No, not think. Listen to her heart. Did she love him back? Did she really, truly love him back? Something in her heart said yes. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her hand... The way that he loved her... Yes, she loved him, too.   
  
Ferio blinked as she leaned onto him, snuggling her face in his chest. "Ferio," she said, trying not to let her heart spill tears onto her cheeks. "Ferio, I think I love you, too..."   
  
She felt his tense body relax as he slipped his arms around her shoulders, pushing her closer to him. "Fuu... Every moment I spend with you is... is..."   
  
"... heaven..." Fuu finished, sighing happily. In love. She was in love. And he loved her back. "Ferio, I love you so much, and every day I'm falling even more and more in love with you... You stole my heart the first time you looked into my eyes..."   
  
Ferio tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes again. "Then let me steal a kiss too, hm?..." Fuu didn't reply, just blushed but leaned in as his mouth lowered to her own. They met and Fuu felt adrenaline surge through her veins and a shiver run up her spine as their lips carressed each other tenderly. Ferio pulled her closer, combing his fingers through her soft hair.   
  
He reluctanly broke the kiss, nuzzling his nose to hers. "Fuu..." he whispered, dazed. She whimpered his name and he kissed her again, even sweeter than before. She broke the kiss, her lips lightly brushing his cheek along the scar. She whispered his name again as a cool breeze teased her curls, brushing them on his face.   
  
"Fuu... you mean so much to me."   
  
Fuu leaned back a little so she could look at him. "I love you," she smiled, taking his hand and holding it gently. She blushed as Ferio lifted her hand up to his mouth, kissing her soft palm once, twice, and whispered that he loved her as well. She put her other hand to her warm cheek. "Thank you."   
  
"For?"   
  
"That kiss was amazing," she said softly, gently brushing his hair out of his face. "I enjoyed every second."   
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Ferio asked.   
  
She smiled, shaking her head. "You are my very first kiss."   
  
"And you're mine," Ferio murmured, looking at her lovingly. "And there's no one I'd rather share it with than you."   
  
Fuu sighed happily, brushing her fingertips on his lips. "Now... all that I wish is that this moment would last forever..." She leaned her head on his shoulder, snuggling close to him. Ferio put his arm around her, pulling her as close as possible and burying his face in her hair, smelling its sweet aroma. "All I need is you..."   
  
Ferio smiled, rubbing his hand over her hair lightly. "You're amazing, Fuu," he whispered. "I want to fall more in love with you." They sat in silence for a few moments before Ferio spoke up. "I have to go to work..." He worked in stock at Giant Eagle.   
  
Fuu nodded, standing slowly. She laughed as he struggled to stand.   
  
"Sorry, my butt fell asleep..." Fuu giggled again, linking her fingers through his. Ferio smiled at the feeling of her hand wound in his own. "Want me to take you home?"   
"I don't want you to be late."   
  
"I'm usually on time," Ferio snorted. "They'll get over it."   
  
"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me..." Fuu said quietly, lowering her eyes.   
  
Ferio shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. I *want* to walk you home. I have to talk to Umi about something anyways."   
  
Fuu nodded readily. "All right."   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"You're home already!" Umi exclaimed, clothed in her short bathrobe and rubbing furiously at her long, wet hair with a towel.   
  
Fuu shot a glance at Ferio, but he was unaffected by the fact that Umi was most likely naked under that little robe. She remembered Umi telling her that she and Ferio were very close friends and it hadn't even bothered either of them when he walked in on her in her bra a few times. He had always had a key to her home and was like a brother to her.   
  
"Yep," Ferio replied. He dropped Fuu's hand and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning on the doorway. Umi scowled at him. "What?"   
  
"Would you *mind* shutting the door?" she chided, frowning. "People are walking by and I'm naked under this thing!"   
  
'Ah, I was right,' Fuu thought unemotionally.   
  
Ferio sighed in exhasperation and shut the door. "Maybe you should try dressing before walking around the building?"   
  
"I never left the apartment!"   
  
Fuu cleared her throat and her two friends turned to her. "If you don't mind, I've been sitting under a tree all afternoon and I'd like to shower myself." She turned to Ferio. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded and she smiled, heading for her room.   
  
Umi and Ferio watched her exit. Umi turned quickly to Ferio, eyes wide with curiosity. "Well???"   
  
Ferio blinked at her. "'Well?' *what?*"   
  
"Did you *tell* her?" Umi sighed, as if he should have known. She put her hands on her hips, the towel forgotten around her neck. Ferio coughed and averted his gaze from Umi's. A grin spread on her face from ear to ear. "You *did,* you *did!*" she exclaimed, pulling him over to the couch and sitting him next to her on it. "Tell me everything!"   
  
Ferio cleared his throat again. "On two conditions."   
  
Umi pouted. "What?"   
  
"One, put some underwear on, at *least,*" Ferio groaned, pressing a finger to his temple. "I don't need to see anything I don't want to."   
  
Umi laughed. "And two, in the future, don't treat me like one of your girlfirends. Maybe Fuu-chan would be a better person to probe for gossip."   
  
Umi stood and pulled the skirt of her robe down. "It's not gossip," she smirked as she walked out, her nose turned up in the air. "It's a very curious friend wanting to know all the dirty details!"   
  
"There are no 'dirty details!'" Ferio said loudly, hurling a throw pillow at her, barely missing her as she scurried out of the room, laughing.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"You and Ferio are very close, ne, Umi-san?"   
  
Umi looked up from her salad. "Huh?"   
  
Fuu hesitated before repeating. "You are very close friends with Ferio, right?"   
  
Umi put down her fork and stared at Fuu, a little puzzled, trying to figure out what she was getting at. "Are you afraid that I'm competition?" Umi inquired over her dinner.   
  
Fuu shook her head quickly. "No, it's just that I was wondering--" She was cut off by a knock at the door. She took a sip of her water and stood. "I will get it."   
  
"Are we expecting Ferio-kun?" Umi asked curiously.   
  
"I don't think so," Fuu said, opening the door.   
  
As she did, a girl flung herself into her arms. "Fuu-chan!"   
  
Fuu's eyes went wide as she tried to catch her balance. "Who the?..."   
"Fuu-chan, I missed you!" the red-head exclaimed, unlatching herself from Fuu.   
  
Fuu peered at the short girl before recognizing the wide, garnet eyes. "Hikaru-san!" The girl nodded vigorously. Fuu laughed, hugging her friend. "When was the last time I saw you? You've matured so much!"   
  
Hikaru giggled, wiggling her now-shaped hips. "Yep, I finally filled out!" She set her bag on the floor. "Wow, it's been almost two years since I've seen you, Fuu-chan! You hafta tell me *everything* that's been happpening to you!"   
  
Fuu smiled, thinking of Ferio.   
  
"Heeyy!" called a voice from the kitchen. "Who is it, Fuu?"   
  
"Come in, please," Fuu smiled. "I would like you to meet my roommate." She led Hikaru into the kitchen where Umi was still seated at the table. "Hikaru-san, this is my friend and roommate, Umi-san. Umi-san, this if an old school friend of mine, Hikaru-san."   
  
Umi stood, smiling and walked over to Hikaru. "Nice to meet you," she grinned. "Has Fuu told you about her new boyfriend yet?"   
  
Hikaru's eyes widened and Fuu blushed. "Umi-*san*..."   
  
Hikaru turned to Fuu. "You have a boyfriend, Fuu-chan?" she gushed. "I wanna meet him! Is he cute?!"   
  
"He's my best friend," Umi piped up. "And boy, is he a looker!"   
  
"Umi-san!"   
  
Hikaru giggled then quickly straightened out. "Er, the reason I came was... Well..." Umi and Fuu's expressions sobered at Hikaru's solomn tone. "Things are going... not so well with my family, and I had no place to go..."   
  
Fuu's eyes softened and she led her friend into the living room as Umi went to grab her bag which was still by the door. Fuu sat Hikaru down on the couch, and brushed her crimson hair out of her eyes. She had never seen Hikaru look so depressed before. "Hikaru-san..." Fuu felt Hikaru's forehead. She was normal. "Hikaru-san, are you feeling all right? You appear faint."   
  
Hikaru nodded her head as Umi walked in. "I'll sleep on the couch and Hikaru can take my room," she offered, setting down the duffel bag.   
  
Fuu shook her head. "She is my close friend. I will sleep out here," she insisted. She turned back to Hikaru. "Would you care to talk about it?"   
  
Hikaru's eyes slowly became wet as she spoke. "My second-oldest brother has kinda fallen in with a... not-so-good crowd. Even though he thinks they aren't, those people are trouble. My youngest brother is in the Navy and they think that he got a woman pregnant. I haven't seen my eldest brother in months because he's gotten married..." She paused to sniffle. "My father is never home and he fights with my mother a lot. They're seperated right now, and neither of them can afford to keep me under their roof..." She brought her gaze to Fuu's. "Then I remembered *you,* Fuu-chan. I knew that you'd always take me in, so I looked you up and asked around and... here I am." She averted her eyes from Fuu's. "I'll try not to stay long..."   
  
Fuu was speechless. Hikaru had always had such a good family life when they were teenagers. "Hikaru-san," she said softly when she found her voice. "You may stay here as long as you like."   
  
There was a knock on the door. Umi frowned. "I'll get it." She heard Fuu murmuring words of comfort to Hikaru as she opened the door to another solomn face. "Ferio..."   
  
He looked at her, his face expressionless. "Is Fuu home?" he muttered unemotionally.   
  
"Yes," Umi murmured. "Hold on a sec." She let him in and asked him to stay by the door. "Fuu..." She poked her head in the living room. "Ferio's here. I think he really needs to talk to you about something."   
  
Fuu nodded, turning to Hikaru. "I'll be right back."   
  
Hikaru forced a smile, trying, as always, to be cheerful. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.   
  
Fuu blushed and tousled her hair. "Yes..." She got up to leave but Hikaru grabbed her arm.   
  
"Make sure I get to see him before he leaves, 'kay?"   
  
Fuu smiled at her friend, who was trying so hard to act like she could just throw her problems off her shoulders any time. The smile fell from her face when she saw Ferio's expression. It was sober and emotionless. "Ferio?"   
  
"Fuu, what's wrong?" he asked, his hand coming up to rest on her arm. When she looked at him puzzled, he added, "You look depressed."   
  
"Oh," Fuu said, flustered. "One of my old friends just stopped by and... Well, she's having problems."   
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting..."   
  
Fuu shook her head. "It's all right." She smiled up at him. "I've been wanting to see you all weekend. Why didn't you call?"   
  
She blinked as he locked his arms around her waist, pulling her close and resting his chin on her head. "Fuu-chan..." She blushed at the affectionate nickname. "After tomorrow, I'm not going to see you for at least a month, probably more."   
  
Fuu jerked out of the warm embrace, confusion etched in her features. "Go *away?*..."   
  
Ferio slowly ran his fingers through her golden curls. "My uncle died last night..."   
  
"I'm so sorry," Fuu whispered.   
  
"... And my aunt can't tend her horse ranch by herself," he continued, his pained golden eyes gazing into hers. "She asked me to help her, and I couldn't say 'no'... I'm so sorry, Fuu, she doesn't even have a fricking phone... I'm sorry, please forgive me for having to do this..."   
  
Fuu blinked back tears of frustration, hurt and anger. But not at him. Not at anyone, really. "Ferio, there's nothing to forgive," she whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You have to do this, you have to help her..." She touched her nose to his lips. "That's why I love you, you're so caring to people who need help."   
  
He kissed her nose. "I'm still sorry." He tilted her chin up. "But I'll write you every day, okay?" She nodded. "And I'll think of you every night, dream of you..."   
  
Fuu nodded, nuzzling her face into his chest. "When are you leaving?"   
  
"Tomorrow night."   
  
Fuu winced at his emotionless words. "Ferio... A month or more?"   
  
"Until she can get regain her composure from losing my uncle," Ferio mumbled. "And hire some people to help around the ranch... like they should've done in the first place." His voice was bitter, as if the fact that there had been just to two of them was the reason he was leaving. And, Fuu realized, it kind of was.   
  
She looked up at him sadly. "I'll miss you."   
  
He hugged her close to him, smothering his face in her soft hair. "I'll miss you, too." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Fuu."   
  
She sighed heavily. "I love you, too, Ferio... I love you..."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
;.; Poor Fuu and Ferio! What are they gonna *do?* ::worry worry:: And I didn't give away the rest of it too much in the review. ^.^; Don't worry, there are plenty of surprises to come!   
  
suzanami@hellokitty.com   



	3. Chapter 3

Sealed With a Kiss - Chapter 3   
  
  
Just a note... Don't have conniptions about this chapter. Fuu and Ferio *belong* together and I'll make sure it stays that way. ^_^ So don't yell at me about from the library scene on, all right? ^^; I know what I'm doing.   
  
All characters are © CLAMP; "SWAK" is © 2001 suzanami. ^.^ No duh.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Fuu solomnly led Ferio into the living room. Hikaru smiled and stood. "Oh, Fuu-chan, he's gorgeous!" she gushed.   
  
Ferio felt himself blush as Fuu managed a weak laugh and wrapped her arms around his bicep. "Isn't he, though? He's the best," she smiled, snuggling her head onto his shoulder.   
  
Ferio tried to calm the blush on his cheeks as he coughed, bowing his head. "Umi... I have to, um..."   
  
Umi frowned. "Ferio, what's wrong?" Her gaze shifted to Fuu. "Fuu?"   
  
"Ferio has to go away for a few months," Fuu uttered softly, leaning against him.   
  
Umi blinked in surprise. She turned back to Ferio. "But you haven't even been here a month!" she protested. "You can't leave already..." She paused. "Where are you going?"   
  
"My uncle died and my aunt needs help for a month or two," Ferio sighed, looking at Umi apologetically.   
  
"What... What about Fuu?" Umi insisted. "Are you going to just leave her alone for two months? How do you think that'll make her feel?!"   
  
Ferio winced at her words.   
  
"Umi-san," Fuu said softly. "I know he doesn't want to leave. But I admire him for being able to leave us, to leave me to help someone." She looked up at him lovingly. "That's why I love him. He's so selfless..." He returned her gaze, his eyes sad. Fuu blinked, remembering Hikaru and Umi. She quickly turned back to them, blushing.  
  
"Fuu-chan," Hikaru spoke up. "When is Ferio leaving?"   
  
"Tomorrow," Fuu whispered, leaning on his arm and looking at the floor. She brought her gaze back to his. "Can we... go for a walk?" She turned to her friends. "Just the two of us," she added softly.   
  
"Of course," Hikaru said.   
  
"I'm so sorry to be so unhospitable," Fuu apologized.   
  
"It's all right," Hikaru smiled. "I understand. Go on, now." Umi nodded.   
  
"Thank you," Fuu murmured as Ferio took her hand and they walked out the door together.   
  
"I'm sorr--"   
  
"I *told* you," Fuu interrupted him. "You have no reason to apologize to me, or to anyone else. I'm proud of you for offering to help your aunt." She stopped walking in front of the elevator and touched her nose to his. "I love you and we'll always be together."   
  
The doors opened and Fuu and Ferio pulled their faces apart slightly. A little old lady was looking at them. She looked for a moment more, then went about her business, mumbling something about young people having no shame.   
  
Fuu blushed and went to pull out of his arms, but he whispered in her ear, "Sh, don't feel embarrassed. It's just some bitter old lady." He kissed her jaw, right under her ear. "Let's go for that walk now, hm?"  
  
Fuu smiled and nodded, taking his hand and twining their fingers together as they got on the elevator.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
The next day came all too soon. It was a cold and rainy afternoon but Fuu was feeling too down to even put on a raincoat.   
  
"Fuu, you're gonna get sick," Ferio murmured, running his fingers through her wet hair.   
  
"I don't care."   
  
"*I* do." He took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders. He took her face in his hands. "Be a good girl, hm?" She nodded.   
  
The couple was standing in Ferio's driveway while Hikaru and Umi waited in the car on the street. Fuu rubbed at her eyes, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have worn contacts this time. Her eyes were bloodshot from not being able to sleep all night.   
  
Ferio kissed her eyelids gently. "I love you, Fuu."   
  
She nuzzled her face to his. "And I love *you,* Ferio," she whispered over the rain pattering and forming puddles all around them. "Nothing can come between us, nothing."   
  
"Kiss goodbye?" She let a lonely tear fall down her cheek as Ferio pressed his lips to hers tenderly, crushing her to him like he could never let go.   
  
In the car, Umi couldn't help but watch. "Oh, Hikaru... I feel so sorry for them. I can tell that they love each other so much." She sighed, running her fingers over the steering wheel. "It's going to be so hard for them to be apart. It's hard enough for *me* to see Ferio go."   
  
Hikaru nodded. "Poor Fuu-chan..."   
  
After what wasn't anywhere near long enough, Fuu broke the warm kiss, her tear hidden by the raindrops falling down her face. She reached up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I'll miss you."   
  
He took her hand, pressing the back of it to his cheek. "And I'll miss you even more," he replied, looking into her eyes longingly. He rubbed her back and whispered, "I'll write every night. Expect my first letter on Wednesday."   
  
"I don't know if I can wait two days," Fuu sighed, blushing as he kissed her fingers and dropped her hand. "But I'll try."   
  
Ferio ran his hand over her hair. "That's my girl. Keep my jacket. Don't wash it, it'll wash away my scent." Fuu nodded. "And make sure to get plenty of sleep. You obviously didn't get much last night." She nodded again. He tilted her chin up. "And keep Umi out of trouble, 'kay?"   
  
She giggled.   
  
"*There's* that cute smile I love to see," Ferio said, smiling himself. He laughed and swept her into his arms.   
  
"Ferio!"   
  
He kissed her nose. "Come on, let's get you back to your friends." He carried her down to the car slowly.   
  
Fuu snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent, mixed with the sweet aroma of the rain. "Ferio," she whispered. "You're my best friend in the whole world..."   
  
"I know, Fuu-chan," he replied as they reached the car. Umi reached over the empty passenger's seat and opened the door as Ferio set Fuu in the seat. He bent down and tucked her clinging hair out of her face. "Love you."   
  
Fuu bit her lip and nodded. She knew if she said anything she might start to cry, so all she could do was give his hand one more squeeze as he reluctantly stood and backed away, shutting the door.   
  
Ferio looked at her as Umi started the car, his heart breaking as she looked pitifully up at him through the raindrops drenching the window. "I love you," he mouthed once more as she turned away, unable to look at him any longer. He saw her say something, to which Umi nodded, and the car began to pull away. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the beige vehicle as it pulled away and finally dissapeared around the corner.   
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Well, I'd better get going before I'm late..." But he didn't move for ten minutes, just kept staring at the corner.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Fuu set her bag down at the door, kicking off her shoes and slumping over to the armchair. She had had a long day at classes and was emotionally exhausted. She reached over to the couch, where she had been sleeping, and grabbed Ferio's jacket, pressing her face into it. Yes, it still smelled just like he had three days ago. Three long days ago.   
  
There had been no letter yet. It was Thursday and she had only gotten a letter telling her she "may have won twelve thousand dollars" and to "not discard this letter!" It was now sitting in the garbage under the sink.   
  
She sat there, for how long she had no clue, but before she knew it, she was being awoken by Hikaru's voice calling, "Fuu-chan! Mail!"   
  
Fuu was wide awake in an instant and hurried to the kitchen. Hikaru was muching on a Twizzler and sifting through a pile of envelopes in the kitchen. She looked up as Fuu came in, smiling gently. "Ferio's letter came."   
  
Fuu beamed, taking the offered envelope and hurrying back to the armchair, snuggling the jacket to her like a stuffed animal. She looked at the letter, smiling. There was her name. Above the return address, he had written "Ferio-kun." She giggled and turned it over where he had doodled a heart and written "sealed with a kiss." She smiled at the elementary valentine and opened it quickly.   
  
  
Fuu-chan:   
Got here safely, thinking of you the whole way,   
of course. I would've written last night, but it   
was after one in the morning and I have to get up   
early...   
  
Anne (my aunt) is depressed but other than that   
okay. We've had nothing but sun so far. Is it still   
raining at home? Hope not. You wouldn't believe how   
gorgeous it is down here! There's huge fields,   
mountains, and hills that you can see the sunset   
from. God, you should see the sunsets, they're almost   
as beautiful as you. I'm going to watch them every   
evening, like my little time to think of you. Heh,   
pretty corny, huh?   
  
When I'm not working, I just go for a ride. Of course,   
today was my first time riding, and let me tell you,   
I. Am. Sore. Anne said that I'll get used to it   
after a couple days. Ugh. But it's fun.   
  
You've got to come down here really soon to visit me.   
It's only been two days and I miss you like crazy! I   
need to hold you in my arms again and look into your   
eyes, illuminated by that sunset. Damn, Fuu, if I   
don't feel your arms around me soon, I'm going to   
lose it! So ya gotta promise to come visit poor old   
Ferio! (as long as it doesn't interfere with school   
and your job, of course!)   
  
I want to make this longer, but it's almost eleven.   
Miss you like nuts and can't wait to kiss ya again!   
  
All my love,   
Ferio   
  
  
Fuu smiled, blinking back tears. He missed her, too. She snuggled into the jacket again. 'I didn't give him anything to remember me by,' she suddenly realized. 'I'll have to send him something of mine.'   
  
"Fuu, Hikaru said Ferio's first letter came!" she heard Umi exclaim. She turned just in time to see Umi come crashing onto the couch. "What did he say?" she asked eagerly. A teasing grin formed on her lips. "Or can't you say?" She gave Fuu an exaggerated wink.   
  
Fuu rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Umi-san. He told me about what it's like down there, about his sore rump from riding the horses and how much he misses me." She blushed at the last comment, tousling her hair.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Fuu sighed, walking down the aisle of books, letting her fingers trail over their spines. She had come to the library to do a couple things. She had a report due for psychology and needed to do a little more research.   
  
And to get her mind off of Ferio. She missed him so much and he had only been gone a week. He had kept his word and was writing to her every day, each letter with that cute little heart and the "SWAK" written on it. She smiled to herself, thinking how it was a little juvenile but still very sweet.   
  
Her eyes rested on a book that looked interesting and she reached for it. As she did so, someone pulled at it from the other side. She blinked, instinctively jerking it back a little before surrendering it to the other person. "I'm sorry," she said.   
  
She was at the end of the aisle and a face peeked around the corner. "Oh, did you want that book, miss?"   
  
Fuu felt her breath catch. The man was tall with short, messy black hair and bushy eyebrows which, actually, looked pretty good on him. He had a white headband around his forehead and was wearing a denim jacket. His eyes were a deep, chocolate brown and Fuu had to remind herself of Ferio's eyes before she got lost in this man's.   
  
"Oh, no, it's quite all right, I was just browsing," Fuu mumbled, blushing. "*I'm* sorry, mister..."   
  
"Geo," he supplied. "Geo Metro." He raised a curious eyebrow. "And what might your name be, miss?"   
  
"My?... Oh, Hououji Fuu," she sputtered, mentally slapping herself. 'You're in love with Ferio!' she chided. 'What's *wrong* with you, Fuu? Get it together!'   
  
Geo smiled. "That's a cute name," he smirked, and Fuu cursed the day her hormones had ever kicked in. "Um, are you okay?"   
  
Fuu realized that she was just standing there like an idiot. "Wha?.. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just in a bit of a daze..."   
  
"Ah..." Geo nodded, like he understood totally.   
  
The conversation went on like that for about ten minutes before Geo's stomach growled and he asked if she wanted to go grab a bite to eat. She hesitated, then said yes, as long as she could pay for herself, to which he just laughed and said, "C'mon, then."   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Fuu watched Geo eat, wide-eyed. She had never seen anyone eat so much ice cream. When he finished, he wiped off his chin with a napkin and Fuu noticed a scar on it, a familiar, x-shaped scar... like Ferio's.   
  
"You eat so much," she commented, then raised a hand to her mouth, embarrassed at being so forward.   
  
Geo laughed. "Just stuff with sugar," he corrected. "I've got a sweet tooth. My kid brother is always trying to take my candy out of my room."   
  
Fuu laughed and Geo felt warm all over as she did. She was a very cute girl and so fun to be around. Her eyes held some sadness that he couldn't read, and he wanted to make that sadness go away so badly. Oh, Zazu would never let him hear the end of it if he heard that Big Brother had puppy love. "Would you like to go for a walk or something?" he suggested, wanting to spend more time with her.   
  
Fuu thought before answering. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea... She was very in love with Ferio, but she *did* need to get her mind off him for a little while. She raised an eyebrow. "All right, it might be fun."   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"Well, *you* spent enough time at the library," Umi commented as Fuu walked into the living room.   
  
"Oh, I went for a walk," Fuu explained, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's such a nice day, I wanted to be out in it, not in the stuffy library." Umi shrugged and went back to her soap opera. "Don't you have work, Umi-san?"   
  
"They decided to let us have Sundays off," Umi said, her eyes not wandering from the screen.   
  
Fuu shrugged and went into her room. She saw Hikaru dozing on her bed and smiled, sitting next to her and brushing hair out of her serene face. 'These past two years have been so hard on her,' Fuu thought. 'I never thought anything like this would happen to her family, to her...' She frowned. 'I just wish she had come to me sooner.'  
  
She sighed and stood, rubbing the back of her neck. She wandered aimlessly into the kitchen and sat up on the counter, swinging her feet back and forth. She wanted to go see Ferio so badly, for a few reasons. For one thing, she missed him terribly. Another thing, he missed *her* terribly. And... Maybe if she could hold Ferio again, she could forget about the feelings she had bubbling up... for Geo.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
A couple days later, Fuu was sitting on the couch with Ferio's jacket in her lap, reading. Whenever she was relaxing at home, Ferio's jacket was in her arms, being huggled lovingly.   
  
The phone rang and Fuu jumped up to get it since no one else was home. Ferio had said that he was going to try and get to a phone some time this week during the afternoon. She slid into the kitchen, her stockinged feet skidding across the linoleum. She caught herself on the table and grabbed the phone. "Hello?!"   
  
"Hey."   
  
Fuu's face fell. It wasn't Ferio. "Um, hello?"   
  
"It's Geo. Is this Fuu?"   
  
Fuu blinked. "Oh! Yes, it's me. I'm sorry, Geo-san, I was expecting someone else."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Fuu regained her composure, picking up the fork she had knocked to the floor when she had run into the table. "Did you want to just talk?"   
  
"Actually," Geo said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Hang out, y'know?"   
  
Fuu frowned. What if Ferio called? She didn't want to miss him, but she was bored. "One moment please, I'll be right back," she said.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Fuu set the phone down and paced back and forth, thinking. 'I would really like to spend some time with Geo-san, but if I miss Ferio's call I'll just die,' she thought. She finally decided to go. She grabbed Hikaru's notebook off the table and scribbled a quick note for Umi or Hikaru to page her if Ferio called. She picked the phone back up and said, "All right, I'll see you in ten minutes."   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Fuu knocked on the door, hoping that she had gotten the right house.   
A short boy with dark hair and brown eyes opened the door. He looked up at her. "Yeah?"   
  
Fuu smiled at the boy. "Is Geo-san home?"   
  
He leaned against the doorframe. "Who wants to know?"   
  
Geo came to the door then, putting his hand on the boy's hair and ruffling it. "Zazu, you idiot, let her in," he said affectionately. He smiled at Fuu. "Nice to see ya."   
  
"Ohhh, I know that tone of voice!" Zazu piped up. He pulled away from Geo and began dancing around the living room. "Geo's in love! Ha ha ha!"   
  
Geo threw the sandwich he was holding at his brother. "Shut up!" He turned to Fuu. "Ignore him. He's seventeen and almost out of highschool. He thinks he's hot stuff. C'mon in."   
  
Fuu nodded and stepped in. She looked around and sweatdropped. A typical bachelor's house. There was food sitting on the coffee table and she could see dirty dishes in the kitchen. "Oh, for God's sake, Geo-san," she huffed. "This place is a pigsty." She began picking up the plates off the coffee table.   
  
"Fuu, what are you doing?" Geo said.   
  
Zazu cocked his head, watching her. "What're ya doing, miss?"   
  
"I'm cleaning, of course."   
  
"Well I knew *that,*" Zazu pouted.   
  
Fuu busied herself with cleaning up all the food laying around and she put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "Don't you two even know what this thing is for?" she muttered as she turned it on. "Don't answer that." She went to open a cupboard, but Geo stopped her.   
  
"Er, Fuu, you might not wanna open that."   
  
She looked at him, puzzled. "And why would that be?..."   
  
"You'll probably get showered in a waterfall of candy," he mumbled, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Fuu blinked at him and stepped away from the cupboard. "All right, we've got the kitchen," she said, glancing at Zazu, who was glaring at the mop she had made him use. "Now the bedrooms."   
  
'This is going to be scary,' she thought, wincing. She opened the door to Zazu's room. "What the..."   
  
Zazu came up behind her. "I'm a mechanic. *That* is why I sleep on the couch," he said, referring to the half-assembled motor on his bed.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Fuu found herself looking forward to two things every day: getting Ferio's letter and hanging out with Geo. Ferio's letter's always made her feel so close to him, and writing back made her feel even closer. It wasn't like he could hold her again, but at least they could talk and tell each other that they loved and missed each other.   
  
And Geo... Fuu was by no means in love with Geo, but he was somewhat like a close friend that she had an affection for. Well, it wasn't like she and Ferio were married, and she still had hormones that made Geo catch her attention the way he did.   
  
It was like a sweet little world, having a guy friend to talk to if it couldn't be Ferio. But one day that world was shattered.   
  
Fuu was at Geo's, watching television and talking. His brother, who was eighteen, was out for the afternoon and Fuu was having fun talking with her friend until she noticed that his face had become solomn. "Geo-san, what's wrong?"   
  
Geo rubbed his temples, sighing. "Fuu, this has really been bothering me and I just have to say something."   
  
Fuu frowned, worried.   
  
"Fuu, I..." Geo looked up at her, into her emerald eyes. "Fuu, I love you."   
  
Fuu felt her heart stop. 'He means as a friend,' she tried to tell herself. She forced a smile. "I love you too, Geo-san, you're one of my good friends."   
  
Now he frowned. "Fuu... I'm *in* love with you."   
  
Fuu felt like her face was on fire. How awkward, to have one of your friends tell you he was in love with you! Fuu wasn't sure what to say, she just twiddled her fingers and looked at the floor.   
  
Geo reached over and took one of her hands, causing her head to snap up to meet his eyes. "Fuu, I'm sorry if me telling you this makes you uncomfortable, but I couldn't hold it in any longer." He shook his head. "I know you don't have any feelings for me--"   
  
"I *do* have an affection for you," Fuu corrected. "But I don't love you like that. I..." She hadn't told him about Ferio. The subject had never really come up. "Geo-san, I'm in love with someone else, I have been for a while."   
  
Geo's eyes widened then became sad. "I see... Why didn't you tell me before, so I wouldn't have fallen for you?"   
  
Fuu pulled her hand away and stood, blinking back salty tears. "I don't know," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. "Maybe I should leave," she said as she headed for the door.   
  
Geo caught her arm before she could turn the doorknob. "Wait... Fuu..." She turned away, unable to look at him. "Fuu..." He couldn't stop himself. He had to do this, no matter how uncomfortable it made them feel. He reached over and took her chin in his hand, leaning down and kissing her.   
  
Fuu knew she should pull away, but it felt so nice... She found herself kissing him back before she realized herself. She jerked away, frustrated tears now falling down her pretty face. A sob shook her and she drew her arm back and slapped him. Hard. Sobbing with anger and confusion, she tore out of the house and ran home.   
  
Geo stood by the door, not moving from the spot. He put a hand to his face, frowning. "I deserved that," he murmured. "Jerk," he cursed himself, shutting the door and going to his room to mope.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
YES, *Geo!* Peach Goddess and I went through almost every Rayearth guy, and Geo's the best for this. Besides, that way we get to put Zazu-chan in it! *^o^*  
  
Uh, sorry if Geo might be a little out of character, by the way... *But* it's my fic and I can do that. ^_^ ...Hardly any Ferio this chapter! ;_; How depressing!   
  
Anyways, don't worry, at the rate I'm going the next chapter should be out soon. ^_^   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Sealed With a Kiss - Chapter 4   
  
  
Yay, finally, Ferio! ^__^ There's more fluff in this chapter. Enjoy... Heh heh. ^_~   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Umi and Hikaru were talking and laughing as they walked back up to the apartment, coming home from a day of classes. Umi unlocked the door and tossed her books on the kitchen table. "Shh!" she shushed Hikaru, hearing crying.   
  
Umi walked quickly to Fuu's room, only to find her face-down on her bed, crying into her pillow. Umi was startled and walked slowly over to Fuu, Hikaru just entering the room. Umi knelt next to Fuu and placed her hand on her back. "Fuu?"   
  
Fuu's head snapped up, startled. "Umi-san!" She hastily wiped at her tear-stained face. "I-i didn't hear you come in..." Her eyes flittered to Hikaru.   
  
"Fuu-chan... What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, kneeling beside Umi. "You can talk to us about it."   
  
"I would rather not," Fuu whispered, sitting up and turning her head.   
  
Umi frowned. "Fuu, if something's bothering you--"   
  
"I *said* I'm fine!" Fuu repeated, louder than she had intended.   
  
Umi blinked. She had never heard Fuu yell at anyone before. "I..."   
  
Fuu's cheeks flushed and she got off her bed, walking past her friends to the mirror, where she tried to straighten her hair. She was angry with herself. Angry with herself for liking Geo. Angry with herself for slapping him. For walking out on him. For letting her friends see her crying and for yelling at them.   
  
"Fuu..." Umi was cut short by a knock at the door.   
  
Fuu swore under her breath. She was pretty sure who was at the door. "I'll get it," she said, hurrying to the door.   
  
Hikaru and Umi exchanged a confused look. Fuu was acting a little hostile, very uncharacteristic of herself. "Do you think Fuu-chan's okay?" Hikaru said softly. All Umi could do was shrug.   
  
Fuu opened the door and was greeted by a pair of deep mahogony eyes. 'Just as I thought,' she said to herself. Then, out loud, she said, "Yes, Geo-san?"   
  
"Can I come in? We need to talk."   
  
"I will come out," she said, stepping into the hall. Her roommates didn't need to know about her problem. Fuu took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger. "Geo-san, I'm so sorry. I never should have struck you. It was uncalled for and--"   
  
She stopped as Geo put a hand on her shoulder. "Fuu, I'll try as hard as I can to fall out of love with you, but in the meantime, could *you* forgive *me?*"   
  
Fuu blinked. "Forgive you? For what? *I* am the one that hit you."   
  
Geo lowered his eyes. "But I hurt you," he said quietly. "You love someone else, right?"   
  
Fuu was silent a moment, then nodded. "Yes, the only man I ever have loved."   
  
"Would you... apologize to him for me?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Fuu," Geo mumbled her name, and she winced at how he said it. "Not only did I fall in love with the woman he loves, I took a kiss that I never should have taken. I stole it from him. Just... Do me those two things. Forgive me and apologize to him."   
  
Fuu's eyes softened as he turned and walked away. She considered calling after him, but she didn't know what to say. She blinked back tears. She had hurt one of her dear friends. How was she supposed to forgive herself for that?   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"Fuu-chan? What are you doing?" Hikaru popped her head into Fuu's bedroom.   
  
"Packing," Fuu answered, not looking up from folding her clothes.   
  
Now Hikaru brouhgt her whole self into the room, her hand trailing on the doorframe. "Where are you going?"   
  
"I need to talk to Ferio about something," Fuu said, finally looking up at Hikaru. "I'll be gone a week or so. Could you please telephone my boss and tell him I'll be gone?"  
  
Hikaru nodded. "Should I tell Umi-chan where you went when she gets home?"   
  
Fuu nodded, shutting her suitcase. She hugged Hikaru and walked out the door. "I'm sorry, I know this is sudden, but I need to see him. Good bye," she said before shutting the door.   
  
She looked at the envelope of Ferio's last letter. He never had called, but she understood that he had better things to do... She stared at the return address, longing to hold him and forget about what had happened with Geo...   
  
"The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll see him," she told herself, heading for the car garage.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Ferio stretched his arms over his head, snuggling into the hammock, sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees and warming his face. He finally got a couple hours to just chill. He sighed, closing his eyes, ready to drift into a peaceful doze when he heard his aunt yelling something.   
  
'Damn, just when I thought I was gonna get some time to relax,' he thought. He opened his eyes, only to meet two familiar pools of emerald-green. He sat up fast, almost falling out of the hammock. "Fuu!"   
  
She smiled at him. "Good afternoon." Ferio laughed, pulling her into the hammock with him. Fuu blushed and laughed as well. "Ferio, we'll break the hammock," she giggled.   
  
"Oh, well," Ferio said. "I'm so happy to see you..." He took her chin in his hand, kissing her soft lips. Fuu slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Ferio was a little surprised but he kissed her back with a warmth they had never had together before. He let his lips drift from hers, kissing her forehead. "I've missed you so much, Fuu-chan."   
  
Fuu snuggled up to him, nuzzling her face in his chest, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I've missed you, too, Ferio... There's so much I have to tell you..."   
  
"Later," he whispered, putting an arm around her shoulders like a pillow and drawing her closer yet. He heard her sigh contentedly and he rested his hand on her side, then slid it to her stomach. Fuu felt herself blush but she didn't want him to remove his hand. She felt like her body had been crafted to fit into his arms, she felt so perfect in his embrace. Geo was the last thing on her mind right now.   
  
The couple dozed off after a few minutes, a flood of happiness and intimacy washing over them in the warm spring breeze.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"Oh, Ferio, you were right," Fuu murmured. "This sunset *is* gorgeous."   
  
"Not as gorgeous as my Fuu-chan," Ferio replied as he kissed her jaw repeatedly.   
  
Fuu blushed at the classic line, even though Ferio meant it with all his being, and at his lips playing on her jaw. "Ferio..." she said, flustered from the intimate gesture. She took his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs and gazed into his loving, golden eyes, those eyes that she had missed so terribly. "Ferio, I need to tell you something."   
  
"Oh, Fuu, do we have to talk now?" he pleaded, brushing away her hair that had been blown into her face by the breeze. "I just want to hold you right now."   
  
Fuu turned her eyes away, remembering Geo's words...   
  
"Not only did I fall in love with the woman he loves, I took a kiss that I never should have taken. I stole it from him. Just... apologize to him."   
  
Ferio's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Fuu-chan?..."   
  
"Oh, Ferio," she whispered, trying to hold back tears. "When you call me that, when you hold me, I... I feel like everything I know has come crashing down and that all I have left is you." She stifled a sob.   
  
"Fuu, sweetie, why're there tears in your eyes?" Ferio asked, concerned. "You know I hate to see you cry."   
  
Fuu closed her eyes softly, touching her forehead to his. She was afraid to tell him that someone else was in love with her. She didn't know if he would be angry, hurt, what... And what if they let this come between them? That world that Ferio had taken the place of... She would have nothing, then, if he left her. "Ferio..." she whispered, eyes still closed.   
  
"Fuu...   
  
"You love me, right?"   
  
Ferio was shocked by her question. Did she doubt that he loved her? "Fuu, of course I love you," he said gently. "I love you more than *anything.* Why would you have to ask that?"   
  
She didn't answer his question, just asked, "Will you ever leave me?"   
  
He leaned his forehead off hers as she opened her soft, green eyes. The way she was looking at him was killing him, tearing his heart into a million pieces and putting them in her pocket. He found himself stroking her cheek with all the gentleness in him and his lips whispering, "I'll never, ever leave you, Fuu. I'm going to be yours until the day I die. Only yours. And there is *nothing* that you can do to make me stop loving you. What I feel for you is unconditional love, exactly how you are."   
  
Fuu's tears were falling freely, silently now. "Even if there was someone else?" she managed to whisper. The look in Ferio's eyes nearly killed her. No, made her want to kill herself. She had never seen such hurt in anyone's eyes before, not even Geo's.   
  
'Someone else...' Her words echoed in his mind over and over, louder each time. He felt dead. Fuu was in love with someone else? Someone *else?!* He saw her open her mouth to speak but he heard his aunt's undefyable voice call them in. "We'll talk about this later," he managed to say, standing.   
  
Fuu grabbed his forearm. "No, we'll talk about it *now*, Ferio."   
  
He took her hand, pulling her along. "Later," he said, and the tone of his voice told Fuu not to say another word.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
'Someone else.'   
  
Fuu's tearful whisper still rang through his tortured heart. He stared at the dark ceiling, gripping his sheets. 'How the *hell* could she love someone else?!' he thought, feeling on the verge of tears. 'I never should have left. Or maybe...' He felt his heart lurch. 'Maybe we weren't meant to be, after all.'   
  
He reached into the nightstand drawer and felt around until he found it. He pulled it out, fingering the small golden band. Just the right size to fit on her left finger. 'Damn shouldn't've wasted my money on this.'   
  
Ferio mentally slapped himself. "Ferio, what the hell's wrong with you?" he said to himself softly. "You know she's the one *made* for you! You probably took it the wrong way, or maybe she was being hypothetical..." He looked at the ring again, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and putting it back in the drawer. He just laid there for a while, totally unable to sleep.   
  
"Ferio?..." a voice whispered.   
  
Ferio sat up quickly. Fuu was standing in his doorway, her arms hugged to herself. She was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, like him, and had a sorrowful look in her eyes.  
  
"Fuu..."   
  
"I... I couldn't sleep... Could I..." Ferio could practically hear her blushing as she tried to find the right words. "I know this will sound provocative, but could I stay with you for a while?"   
  
He nodded. "Please."   
  
She walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed, silent. Ferio hesitated, then pulled her down next to him. He heard her gasp in surprise, but she relaxed quickly.   
  
"*This'll* sound even more provocative," Ferio said. "But aren't you chilly? The..." Now he felt himself blush. "The blankets are already warm from my... my body heat..."   
  
"I'd better not," she whispered, afraid of the temptation.   
  
Ferio slipped himself out from under the covers. "Well, I need to feel you against me, so neither will I."   
  
Fuu blushed as he pulled her close. "Ferio... We need to talk."   
  
He let her go as they both rolled onto their backs next to each other. They stared at the ceiling for a while, then Ferio said, "So you're in love with someone else?"   
  
Fuu half sat up quickly, propping herself up with her elbow. "No."   
  
Ferio did the same, looking at her curiously. "But you said..."   
  
"I said that there was another man in my life, not that I loved him," she corrected. She took a breath. "His name is Geo. He's become a good friend of mine and..." She turned her head away. "He's fallen in love with me, and he says that he's sorry." She looked back at him as she heard him chuckle. "Why are you laughing?"   
  
Ferio sighed, smiling, pulling her back down next to him and snuggling his face into her chest. "F-f... Ferio!..."   
  
"Fuu," she heard him say. "It's not your fault -- or his -- that you're so easy to love." Fuu blushed. "It has to be a sin to be so loveable," he added, bringing his face up to hers, his nose brushing her upper lip. "I want to meet this Geo dude and talk to him. Don't worry, I won't hit him or anything," he added with a smile when he saw worry behind her eyes. He put his hand on her cheek.   
  
"Ferio..." she said gently. "You're so amazing. I feel so terrible for--"   
  
His thumb traveled from her cheek to her lips, shushing her. "Sh, it's all right, Fuu," he assured her. "Don't feel bad about anything."   
  
She reached up, pulling his hand away gently. "What if he kissed me?" she said a little hotly.   
  
Ferio hesitated. He hadn't expected that. This guy's lips had touched Fuu's? He tried his hardest to hold down the fiery anger that that thought brought to his mind. "Even if he kissed you," he said honestly, with some difficulty, however.   
  
Fuu saw the anger in his eyes. He couldn't hide his emotions from her, she saw them all when she looked into his amber-colored eyes. "Ferio... He said he's sorry for stealing that kiss from you, that it was rightfully yours," she whimpered. "Ferio, Geo-san feels so terrible..."   
  
"I want it back."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I want that kiss back," he repeated, pushing gently on the back of her neck so her lips pressed against his. He began to kiss her softly, and Fuu melted right into the kiss, slipping her arms around his middle and wrapping her stockinged foot around his ankle as he pulled her closer, both of them longing for intimacy.   
  
Despite all that Fuu had just told him, all Ferio could focus on was her silky lips moving against his, their warm bodies pressed together. He forced himself to promise himself that this was as far as they'd go... for tonight. He was going to marry her someday and prove to her on their wedding night just how much he would always love her.   
  
Fuu broke the kiss, pulling away slightly and lying once more on her back. Ferio nuzzled his head onto her shoulder, sighing. "Tomorrow we'll go home," he whispered, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers. "My aunt has some people hired anyways. They can come a couple days early..."   
  
His voice trailed off and Fuu heard his soft, rhythmic breathing as he fell asleep. "Ferio, you're so good to me..." she said, barely in a whisper. She leaned her chin on the top of his head, breathing in deeply. Yes, there was that earthy, familiar smell that was his and his alone...   
  
Fuu sighed to herself happily. She was now confident that everything would work out between her and Geo. Hers and Ferio's love could make anything work. She closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep as well.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"I can carry my own suitcase, Ferio," Fuu insisted as they got off the bus.   
  
"But I want to carry it."   
  
Fuu snorted and picked up her luggage. "Come on, I'm sure that Umi-san would like to see you again."   
  
Ferio sighed, defeated, as he follwed Fuu to the elevator. They set down their suitcases on the elevator floor and Ferio stood behind Fuu, his hands playing on her slender hips, as she pushed the button for their floor.   
  
"Ferio, please remove your hands," Fuu said, not turning around.   
  
He blinked. "What?"   
  
Fuu sighed and turned around, pecking him on the lips. "Not now, all right?"   
  
Ferio grinned impishly, his golden eyes dancing with playfulness. "Later?" he said hopefully.   
  
She ran her fingers through his hair before pulling away. "If you're good."   
  
"Ah."   
  
About then, they reached their floor and Freio grabbed both suitcases before Fuu could protest. She just followed him, pouting and saying, "I'm a big girl, Ferio. I can carry my things."   
  
She blinked in surprise as he turned around and gave her a quick kiss. "I told you, I *want* to," was all he said before realizing that he couldn't open the door with his hands full.   
  
Fuu sighed, shaking her head, and opened the door. "Hikaru-san! Umi-san!"   
  
Umi came bounding into the entranceway, much like a dog after his master has returned home. "Fuu!... FERIO!" she shouted, throwing herself into her friend's arms. "Ferio! You came back early!"   
  
Ferio toppled over from the weight of the young woman jumping on him and he fell to the floor on top of his suitcase. "Ow!"   
  
Umi laughed, straddling his waist and ruffling his hair. "It's so great to see ya!"   
  
Fuu felt a little pang of jealousy at the postition Umi was in over Ferio, even though she knew that the two were just friends. She blushed, realizing herself and her thoughts. "Umi-san, would you please remove yourself from my boyfriend?" she said, smiling.   
  
"Oh, oops." Umi stood, offering her hand to Ferio.   
  
He took it as she pulled him up. "Umi..." he groaned, rubbing his back. "You knocked me right onto my suitcase." He winced.   
  
Fuu slipped her arms around his waist from behind, locking her arms across his belly, and whispered in his ear so that Umi couldn't hear, "Maybe I'll give you a massage later."   
  
Umi didn't hear what Fuu had whispered to Ferio, but it must have been *something* good because he blushed a little and a wide grin formed on his lips.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Yeah, you knew it was gonna get mushy sooner or later. It has to if suzanami's writing it, ne? ... Okay, in next chapter: Ferio vs Geo! ::plays dramatic music::   



	5. Chapter 5

Sealed With a Kiss - Chapter 5   
  
  
::sigh:: The last chapter already? I'd like to make this longer, but it just refuses to drag out anymore than it already has... ^_^;; Well, I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of "SWAK," and thanks for staying till the end. Luv ya all! ::smoochies::   
  
Fuu, Ferio and all those other wonderful characters are © CLAMP; "SWAK" is © 2001 suzanami...   
  
____________________________________  
  
  
"Geo, are ya sure that you're okay?" Zazu said, giving his brother a concerned look. "You haven't been as cheerful as usual and Fuu hasn't been around... Oh!" His eyes widened. "Somethin' happened between you and Fuu, right?"   
  
Geo frowned, not looking from the TV screen. He had always been able to talk to his brother about anything. Why should this be any different? He sighed, turning off the TV with the remote. "Well, yeah. You might wanna sit down. This is kinda a long story."   
  
Zazu did, listening to his older brother tell him about how he had slowly been falling in love with Fuu, and how he had hurt her. Twenty minutes later, Zazu was slumped in his chair. "That poor guy."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You stole his girlfriend," Zazu said. "I feel bad for him."   
  
"I didn't steal *anyone's* girlfriend!" Geo said loudly. "I fell in love with Fuu, yes. The feelings aren't mutual, though. But her boyfriend is gonna kick my ass anyway!"   
  
"I'm just teasing," Zazu said in defense. "Look, do you really think Fuu would be in love with someone insensitive? You *know* her. I bet her boyfriend'll be cool to ya." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, you big dolt, I highly doubt he's anywhere near as tall as you."   
  
"Yeah, but those little guys can be really fast."   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"Ferio, remember, you promised to be good," Fuu reminded him sternly as they stood in front of Geo's house.   
  
Ferio nodded, slipping his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's get this over with," he grumbled, knocking on the door.   
  
"Hey, Fuu," Zazu said opening the door.   
  
Ferio turned to Fuu. "Fuu, he's fifteen freaking years old!" he said, gesturing with his hand to Zazu. He frowned as she started to giggle. "What's so funny?"   
  
"Ferio, that's Zazu-san, Geo-san's brother." Ferio blinked, feeling like a fool. "Um, *this* is Geo-san," Fuu added.   
  
Ferio looked back to the door and squeaked. 'This guy is *built,* not to mention tall,' he thought, his body tensing up. 'I better not have to fight him...'   
  
"C'mon in," Geo said.   
  
Ferio felt Fuu take his hand gently and lead him into the house. "Ferio, don't look so nervous. Geo-san is a very sweet person," she whispered, letting go of his hand as he put his arm around her waist possessively. "Trust me."   
  
Ferio nodded, sitting down on the sofa with Fuu as Geo motioned for them to. "I'll just say this right off, er..."   
  
"Ferio," Fuu supplied, touching Ferio's arm lightly.   
  
"Ferio," Geo said, ignoring the obvious affection between the two. "I *do* love Fuu, but I don't think that I could ever love her as much as I can see that you do." Ferio blinked at him. "Even if she loved me back, I would want her to be with you. I can tell by the look in your eyes when you came in that you'd do anythin' for her, and I can't say confidently that I would."   
  
"Geo-san..." Fuu whispered.   
  
"And I can't apologize enough to *you,* Fuu," Geo continued. "I feel terrible for having to make you so uncomfortable..."   
  
"It's all right," Fuu murmured. She turned to Ferio. "Maybe you and Geo-san should talk alone for a few minutes, hm?"   
  
"Fuu-chan..."   
  
She stood, cutting him off. "I will go out on the front porch and talk with Zazu-san until you two are finished," she said, nodding to Zazu. He jumped up and follwed her outside.   
  
Ferio turned to Geo. "Sooo... You'll really give her up that easily?"   
  
Geo leaned his elbow in his knee and rested his chin in his palm. "Well, she was never mine to give up. Anyways, you know more than anyone how easy it is to fall in love with her." Ferio nodded. "Well, when you love someone, ya want them to be happy, right?" Ferio nodded again. "Well, I love Fuu, but she belongs with you, where she's happy."   
  
Ferio managed a grin. "You're actually a pretty cool guy, Geo."   
  
Geo smirked. "Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
Ferio rolled his eyes and tousled his hair nervously. 'This guy could still turn on me,' he told himself. 'Keep your guard, Ferio...'   
  
"Hungry?"   
  
"H... huh?"   
  
Geo stood. "Go get Fuu and Zazu. That is, unless you still hate me."   
  
Ferio stood as well. "I never hated you. I was just being over-possessive."   
  
"You had a right to be," Geo said. "I've put Fuu in a very difficult position, and I feel terrible. I can't seem to apologize enough to you two."   
  
Ferio smiled and slowly shook his head. "Apologizing once was plenty. Fuu-chan obviously forgives you. Now..." His voice rose to a joking tone. "If Fuu *didn't* forgive you..." He cracked his knuckles and Geo laughed, cuffing him on the back, causing Ferio to get the wind slightly knocked out of him by Geo's strong hand.   
  
"I see why Fuu loves ya. So," he said. "I reiterate: Hungry? I think there's still some doughnuts in the kitchen."   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"Maybe that went too well," Fuu murmured thoughtfully as she and Ferio walked back to her apartment.   
  
Ferio polished off the rest of his doughnut. "You think too much, Fuu-chan."   
  
Fuu laughed gently, reaching up and brushing crumbs off of his lip with two fingers. "So, you and Geo-san are going to try to become friends, right?"   
  
"Or at least tolerate each other... Ow..." he winced as Fuu poked him in the ribs. He smiled. "Kidding..."   
  
Fuu beamed back at him, linking her arm through his. "This has all been so confusing and stressful... I need to unwind, to relax." She blinked as Ferio turned opposite the way that they should have turned to get to Fuu's apartment. "Where are you going?"   
  
"My place," he replied. "You need to chill, we'll watch TV or a movie or something." He kissed her head lightly. "And snuggle."   
  
Fuu giggled, moving a little closer as they walked. Ferio was so good to her. He wasn't even holding a grudge against Geo, instead he was trying to be as friendly as he could.   
  
They finally reached Ferio's apartment and Ferio asked her to sit on the couch while he changed. "Unless you wanna watch," he added, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Fuu's face flushed deep crimson. "N-no, I don't want to... I mean, it wouldn't be proper... I mean... Oh, dear..."   
  
Ferio just chuckled and shook his head, going into his room. Fuu looked after him longingly then slumped onto the deep couch. "Ugh, these cushions are *awful,*" she remembered as she sunk deep into the couch. "Ferio needs new furniture."   
  
"Nah, it's just right," she heard him say as he sat next to her. He pulled his blushing beauty into his lap, gazing lovingly at her and stroking her soft, shiny curls. Fuu looked into his eyes, melting into his arms as he embraced her. She snuggled deep into his chest, smiling at the sound of his heart thudding on his ribcage, beating for her and only her. After a moment, she brought her face up to his, smiling. "What're *you* smiling about, beautiful?"   
  
She gave him a light kiss on the bridge of his nose, right over his scar. "I'm just so happy that everything is working out..."   
  
Ferio groaned. "Wouldya just shut up about the whole 'Geo incident' and kiss me already?" Fuu giggled, lightly kissing him twice on his lips. "Is that it?"   
  
Fuu ran her hand down his cheek, smiling. "You have doughnut breath."   
  
"C'mere, you..." Ferio growled, pulling her lips to his and kissing her fiercely. Fuu let out a soft whimper but found herself enjoying the way he was kissing her. She kissed him back, trying to keep up with his pace, then...   
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
Fuu went to pull away, but Ferio tightened his grip. "Ferio, it could be important..."   
  
"Screw important," he scoffed. "*This* is important."   
  
Fuu smiled and managed to work her way out of his warm arms and walk to the door. She opened it, only to see Umi. "Hey, Fuu, I--" Fuu slammed the door back shut and walked back to the living room.   
"Who was it?"   
  
His eyes widened as Fuu leaned on him, forcing him to lie back on the couch. She brought her face close to his, whispering, "No one important... Where were we?..."   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"It's so hot," Fuu murmured, fanning herself with an envelope.   
  
Hikaru peeked her face out of the freezer where she had been trying to keep cool. "Did you say something, Fuu-chan?"   
  
Fuu shook her head as the doorbell rang. "Never mind. I'll get that," she added, referring to the door. She opened the door and smiled. "'Morning Ferio."   
  
She giggled as he pulled her into his arms and planted a long kiss on her lips. "Ugh, you're sweaty, Fuu-chan," he teased.   
  
Fuu raised an eyebrow. "So are you. That kiss tasted salty."   
  
"Care to try again?"   
  
Fuu grinned.   
  
"Ferio!" Umi exclaimed entering the entranceway. "Nice to see ya... again," she added with a wink. "You've been hanging around here an awful lot lately." She poked Fuu in the ribs.   
  
Fuu slid out of Ferio's arms, shaking her head slowly. "Umi-san, Umi-san, Umi-san... Couldn't you be a little more tolerant of my fianceé?"   
  
Umi's cerulean eyes widened, darting to Ferio's. Ferio nodded, a small smile on his lips. She laughed, throwing her arms around Fuu. "Ahh, why didn't you tell me?!" she gushed, hugging her friend tight. Fuu laughed and Umi turned to Ferio, mock-glaring at him. "And *you.*" In one swift movement, she had him in a headlock and was digging her fist into his head. "Why didn't *you* tell me that you were gonna propose?!"   
  
"Agh, no noogies, no noogies," Ferio whined, shoving Umi away.   
  
Fuu laughed and attempted to smooth Ferio's hair. "My poor Ferio..."   
  
Ferio glared at Umi who laughed and darted out of the room crying out, "Hikaruuu! Fuu has some news for ya!"   
  
Fuu turned to Ferio, taking his hand. "Are you coming to Geo-san's with us later today?"   
  
He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Weelll... I guess so, since you'll be there." He grinned and kissed her again, lightly.   
  
She smiled at him. "Don't you ever get tired of kissing me, Ferio?"   
  
His eyes widened in pretend shock. "Tire of kissing you?" he echoed. "Who ever heard of such a thing?" An impish grin spread across his face and Fuu yelped playfully, bolting away before he could grab her. He chased her into the living room and tackled her on the couch, tickling her.   
  
"Uncle, uncle!" Fuu surrendered, looking up at him, giggling and trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Your lips are too sweet to stop kissing," Ferio said, giving her a quick, single kiss. "I love you." Another kiss. "And I always will." Yet another kiss, this one longer.   
  
Fuu pressed her hands to his chest, smiling, her cheeks tinted pink. "As much as I'm enjoying this... Hikaru-san and Umi-san *are* home..."   
  
"Aw, heck with 'em," Ferio replied, pressing his lips to hers again.   
  
"Ex-*cuse* me?" Fuu and Ferio's heads turned towards Umi's voice, their faces warm, Fuu's more so. Umi snickered. "So *this* is what you two do when I'm not home."   
  
Hikaru popped out from behind Umi. "Umi-chan? What are Fuu-chan and Ferio-kun doing?"   
  
Umi patted Hikaru's wild crimson hair. "It's okay, Hikaru, you'll understand someday." She turned back to the blushing couple on the couch. "C'mon, c'mon, are you two gonna stay like that all day? We gotta get to Geo's!"   
  
"Is Zazu gonna be there?" Hikaru piped up. "'Cause it creeps me out when he stares at me..."   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"Fuu, push!" Ferio insisted.   
  
"I *am!*" she screamed back, crushing his hand again.   
  
"Oww!"   
  
"C'mon, miss," the doctor said gently. "Almost there. Just a few more..."   
  
Fuu cried out again. She had known that having a baby was painful... But she had never imagined anything could hurt like this. Ferio had tried suggesting that she try to think of something else, but *he* wasn't trying to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of a tiny hole, damnit!   
  
She paused for a moment, breathing heavily. "Ferio, I can't do this!"   
  
"Fuu, you can't carry her around the rest of your life!" Ferio said, trying to be gentle. "Come on, now." He wiped sweat off her forehead. "Come on, Fuu. Think of why you're like this right now. Because I love you. And you love me. More than *anything.*" He laced his fingers through hers.   
  
Fuu nodded and pushed again, and Ferio yelled as she squeezed his hand again. "Fuu, I love you and I want to comfort you but I'm going to *need * this * hand!*"   
  
"You're... *not*... helping!" Fuu yelled back.   
  
"One more, Fuu," the doctor said.   
  
"Fuu, just one more," Ferio murmured. "Fuu, come *on,* I know you're stronger than this! Do it!"   
  
"*You* try this!"   
"Honey, if you love that baby you'll *do * it!*" he insisted, a little hurt that she was yelling at him, even though he knew that she was under a lot of stress right now.   
  
"I *can't*..." she moaned.   
  
"Fuu, please, you have to," the doctor interjected.   
  
Fuu surrendered, taking a deep breath and pushing hard. Ferio winced as she cried out again, very loudly. It hurt him to think that he had put her in this pain. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the doctor say, "She's out!"   
  
'Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God...' was all Ferio could think as the doctors tended to his and Fuu's child. 'That's my baby...' His mind flashed back to the day Fuu had told him she was pregnant. The joy he had felt then was overshadowed only by the joy he felt now.   
  
Fuu fell back onto the pillows, her head turned in Ferio's direction, utterly exhausted. He looked at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her chest was rising and falling from her panting. And yet, even with her hair clinging to her worn-out, sweaty face... she was as beautiful as ever.   
  
Fuu slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Ferio weakly. "Ferio, I love you..."   
  
He kissed her weak hand. "I know, and I love you too. Now even more than ever. I can't believe you went through all that." He brushed her hair off of her face. A nurse gave him a cold, wet cloth and he wiped her forehead with it. "You're so amazing..."   
  
Fuu put a hand to her face, taking a deep breath. "I'd do it all over again to make you happy," she whispered. "The throwing up, the discomfort, the twenty hours of labor..."   
  
"Ma'am?"   
  
Fuu's eyes snapped open, suddenly hearing the crying of a newborn. "My baby!..."   
  
The doctor came over to Fuu. "Here she is," she said.   
  
"Oh... Come to Mommy..." Fuu whispered, cradling the tiny girl in her arms. She felt her heart stop as she looked down at her child... Hers and Ferio's... "Shh, don't cry," she murmured, touching her thin green hair lightly. A sob tore through her and tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't know what else to do but cry. "My baby," she sobbed, not knowing what else to say. "My baby... *our* baby..."   
  
Ferio looked at his wife, then at their child. "Fuu-chan..." he whispered. "We created life?" Fuu raised her eyes to meet his. All he could do was stare into the depths of her deep, green eyes. Their pure, loving passion had brought a new life into the world. It was something that really made him think.   
  
Their gaze broke as the baby started to fuss. Ferio realized that the doctors had said that they would be right outside if they needed them.   
  
"No, no, don't cry..." Fuu murmured as the child's sobs subsided and she fell asleep in her mother's arms. "Oh, God, Ferio... I'm so happy..."   
  
Ferio sat on the edge of the bed, close to Fuu. He curled a finger under her delicate chin and leaned over, kissing her softly. Then he turned to his daughter. "Fuu, she's gorgeous..." He reached over touching her tiny hand, tears gathering behind his golden eyes as her little fist closed instinctively around his finger.   
  
"It was worth all I went through," Fuu murmured, leaning on Ferio's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "I was so afraid there would be a problem... Since women's bodies aren't at their best for childbirth until they're twenty-three or so, and I'm only twenty..."   
  
"You worry too much..."   
  
She giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "You'll be trying to lose weight with me, Daddy," she said. "You put on almost as much weight as me!"   
  
Ferio frowned. "So I ate a lot."   
  
"You've gotten fat," Fuu teased.   
  
Ferio had an urge the grab her around the waist and tickle her until she took that back, but this obviously wasn't the time and place for it. Instead, he said, "Fuu-chan, what should we name her?"   
  
Fuu hugged the baby closer to her, wanting to look into those green eyes again. "Kazeka," she whispered after a few moments.   
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, picked by a beautiful woman," Ferio said softly. Fuu blushed and he kissed her forehead. "You look so perfect with her in your arms, Fuu. You've done it again."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Made me the happiest man alive, of course," Ferio said gently. "You did when you first said you loved me, you did when you married me... You did when we *concieved* this child," he said, getting another blush from her. "And now, with you holding our child in your arms."   
  
"Oh, Ferio..." Fuu sighed. They looked down at their sleeping child for a few minutes, the only sound Kazeka's soft breathing and their beating hearts.   
  
Ferio again felt hot, joyous tears sting his eyes as he looked at his daughter. Before she had fallen asleep, he had seen her eyes. They were deep, green and beautiful, exactly like her mother's. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and never put her down. He was a *father,* a daddy! He didn't know whether to laugh or cry or both.   
  
Fuu broke the silence. "Do you want to hold her?" she whispered.   
  
"Hell yeah, but..." Ferio hesitated. "*You're* her mother."   
  
"Ferio, she's just as much yours as she is mine."   
  
Ferio nodded as Fuu slipped the baby into his arms, praying he wouldn't break her or something. He felt his heart melt into nothing as he looked at Kazeka, the tears now rolling down his cheeks.   
  
"Ferio..." Fuu whispered, her breath finally slowing. She shifted in the hospital bed to get more comfortable, her body still aching. She slipped her arm around his waist and wiped his tears with her other hand, her fingertips brushing his cheeks ever so lightly.   
  
"Fuu..." Ferio murmured, not looking from his child. "Thank you so much... Thank you for her."   
  
Fuu kissed his cheek. "Thank *you.*"   
  
Ferio sighed and reluctantly looked up as a nurse knocked on the door. "We have to take her now, I'm sorry. She needs to be cleaned and--"   
  
"I know," Ferio interrupted. He glanced at Fuu. "Please take her quickly or I won't be able to let her go." The nurse did, being very careful with the baby. The parents stared longingly after the nurse as she left. Ferio turned to Fuu only to see her eyes filling with tears. "Fuu, shh, we'll see her soon."   
  
Fuu wiped her eyes. "I am sorry... I don't know--"   
  
Ferio shushed her with a soft kiss, his lips opening and closing against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He broke the kiss and pushed her gently back onto the pillows. "Your body must be killing you," he said softly. "Just rest, okay?"   
  
Fuu nodded as he took her hand, tying their fingers through each other's. She sighed softly. She felt like she could sleep for hours... With her husband by her side... The man that she had mothered a child by. The man that she loved. For always. "Ferio..."   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I promise you that I'll be the best mother that I possibly can."   
  
Ferio smiled. "And I promise that I'll be the best father I can and help you raise her well..."   
  
Fuu smiled back. "Want to seal that promise with a kiss?"   
  
"Oh, yeah," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her.   
  
End ~  



	6. Author's notes

Sealed With a Kiss - Author's notes   
  
  
Well, there it is, my favorite fic that I've ever written. ^-^ These are just some notes and junk, don't expect you to read 'em, you don't really have to.   
  
I started SWAK on May 21, 2001 and finished it June 19, 2001 (not long, I know ^^;). I wanna say thanks to Jou-chan-sama, Molly, Fuu-chan, and all the Fanfiction.net reviewers for loving the story, and a really big thank-you-glomp to Peach Goddess (an amazing author ^.^) for helping me out with this fic so much. Luv ya, Peachers! I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm glad that people enjoy it. ^__^   
  
As for why I chose Geo... Well, Peach and I spent a little while going through the Rayearth guys, trying to pick one that would work. And the only one that I could really see Fuu-chan with was Geo (Zazu came up, but I thought she might go better with Geo ^-^). Yes, he's a lot taller than her... But that can't really be helped, can it? ^.^; Anyhoo, it's also quite a matter of opinion.   
  
I realize that the whole fic was a little rushed... I can't think of a good excuse for that. ^_^;;; I tend to rush things, so sue me... _O; I still like it, nyah.   
  
As for Kazeka, their daughter born to them at the end, she's a character that I made up once out of boredom and wondering what their kids might look like. ^^; Kazeka means "beautiful wind" (I think, don't quote me on that ^_^;). She is © me. You can use her in a fic as long as you get permission from me first and say that she's © suzanami, of course. ^_- If you'd like to see a pic of her, here's one of her: http://members.spree.com/entertainment/suzchan/anime/kazeka02.jpg. She's older in it, but it's her. I may do a sequel to SWAK revolving around Kazeka, but not any time soon. Must think of plot first. ^^   
  
I originally wrote three different endings to SWAK. Of course, I only used one of them, but I liked the other two, so I'm going to be nice and let y'all read them. ^_- Personally... I like the second one the best, but the one I chose was a better ending (*I* think) for this story. After all, too many F/F fics end with a proposal, and I want to be as original as I can, and the other one is too much like the ending to "Okaeri." Well, just read. ^~   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a cold December night. Fuu shivered as she walked through the night and pulled her jacket closer to her shivering body. Ferio had asked her to come over, but he hadn't said why. Maybe he wanted to give her her birthday gift. Today was her nineteenth birthday, December 12...   
  
She finally arrived at his apartment and rang the doorbell. She frowned when he didn't come to the door. 'Is he home?' she thought.   
  
Ferio finally opened the door. He tousled his wild green hair and blinked a couple times. "Hey, Fuu. C'mon in." He put his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the living room. "You're shivering," he said as he sat her down on the couch next to him.   
  
She nodded, crossing her arms to warm herself. "It's cold tonight," she commented. "And it was a long walk."   
  
"You should've driven, then," Ferio said half-heartedly.   
  
Fuu looked at him. He looked like his mind was a million miles away. He looked up at her as she took his hand, weaving their fingers together. "Ferio," she whispered, her skin tingling against his. "Are you okay? You look so distracted." She frowned. "You know that I worry about you..."   
  
"Oh, Fuu..." Ferio whispered, touching her cheek with his free hand. "I'm sorry. It's just... there's some stuff I have to tell you." Fuu gazed at him curiously as he took a breath.   
  
"Fuu, I love you more than *anything,*" he said softly, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. "I'd... I'd go hungry if I had to to feed you, I'd go blind if it meant that you could see. Fuu, I would *die* for you without a second thought. I've never felt like that before, and it makes me feel so strong to know that I have someone to take care of, someone I *want* to take care of. Fuu," he ran his fingers over her soft cheeks, gazing longingly into her eyes. "Fuu, I want to take care of you for the rest of your life."   
  
He paused, trying to decide whether he should get down on his knee or not. He decided to, and Fuu's eyes widened in understanding as he did so. She felt tears gather behind her eyes, unsure of what to do but stare at him, swallowing the lump in her throat.   
  
Ferio still held her hand gently in his own, but he slowly untied his fingers from hers, running his over every inch of her hand. He finally looked back up at her, his nervousness melting away at how she was looking at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the simple ring he had had since late April, the ring that he had worked so hard to buy.   
  
"Ferio..."   
  
He shook his head, silencing her. "Fuu, the only thing I want out of life is to make you happy and safe." He slowly slipped the ring on her finger, hearing a sob tear though her as he did. He looked back up at her to see her crying, praying desperately that they were tears of joy. "Fuu, will you let me take care of you forever? Will you let me be your everything, your life, your heart... your husband?"   
  
Fuu's mind reeled with emotions. She saw the pleading, begging look in his earnest amber eyes and nodded weakly, falling into his arms and crying freely now. "Ferio... Ferio, yes! Yes, I want to be yours, all yours, only yours for the rest of our lives. I want to devote every second to making you happy, I want to be your wife... I want to take care of you, Ferio. I love you, I love you, I love you..."   
  
Ferio's eyes now filled with tears as well as he held Fuu tight to him, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the couch. "Sh, don't cry," was all he could whisper.   
  
Fuu pulled back, looking into his eyes. She brought her hand to his cheek, wiping a tear off it with her thumb and smiling weakly. "*You* don't cry," she whispered back.   
  
Ferio smiled back, touching his nose to hers. "I love you, Fuu."   
  
"And I love you," Fuu replied, kissing him once, twice on the lips lightly, leaning on him as he deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss, her hands pressed to his chest. "There is no girl as happy as I am right now," she murmured, her eyes reflecting all her love for him.   
  
Ferio sighed, touching her hair. "To go along with that, there's no man as happy as I am now..." He smiled. "Happy birthday, Fuu-chan."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ferio sighed, touching his sleeping new wife's face lightly. Her silky skin brushed against him as he slipped his arms around her bare waist. "Fuu..." he whispered, wanting to kiss her again. But no, he couldn't bear to wake her. She looked too much like an angel in her sleep to disturb her.   
  
Ferio sighed to himself. Even after the passion was gone, he didn't love her any less. He could never love her any less. Only more. More and more every day. Every minute, every second. They had been through so much together, and he thanked whoever in heaven might be listening for letting him be able to hold her right now.   
  
His eyes widened as she stirred. Had he awoken her? No, she was still asleep. She snuggled up to him, tying her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his chest in her sleep. His eyes softened and he put one arm around her middle and the other around her shoulders, his fingers weaving into her golden curls. He considered going to sleep, but this moment was too wonderful to let it end. He'd consider staying awake like this all night just to touch her like this, to feel her skin on his.   
  
Fuu sighed softly in her sleep, her warm breath tickling his chest gently. "What are you dreaming about?" he whispered to his sleeping goddess. He hoped she was dreaming about him. He knew that if he ever fell asleep, his dreams would be filled with her. He kissed the top of her head, wishing he could see her beautiful, serene face right now.   
  
His nose filled with her sweet scent and he sighed again, gently holding her tighter. Never close enough. She could never be close enough to him, even with her body pressed to his, never close enough.   
  
The moonlight shining through the window made her shoulders glow softly and Ferio felt his heart quicken a little just at the sight of her. How could she not think that she was beautiful? Everything *about* her was beautiful, physically and not. She had a beautiful face, hair, and body. Her personality was beautiful, and her soul shone with beauty. The physical beauty that she possessed was so natural, so modest, yet so breathtaking.   
  
Ferio felt his eyelids begin to droop. 'No, you can't fall asleep...' he told himself. 'You'll never get this moment back!' He laughed softly to himself. "Yes I will," he said, feeling a little ridiculous carrying on an argument with himself. "Every night for the rest of our lives, the rest of our *life.*"   
  
"Ferio, go to sleep," Fuu murmured, not moving.   
  
He blinked. How long had she been awake? Only for that second, he realized, as she fell back asleep. He smiled to himself. 'Go to sleep, you big lunk,' he thought to himself, snuggling himself into the pillow, happily falling asleep with an angel in his arms.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you've ever heard the song "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing," that was the main inspiration for the second one. ::starry-eyed:: I love mushy love songs. I'm such a sap. ^-^ ... Well, I can't think of anything else to write, although I'm sure I will after I upload this... 9_9;   
  
Love and bishounen for all!   
* suzanami   
  
6-19-01   



End file.
